


Blush

by StreetHawk1945



Series: Bottom Jean Kirstein Drabbles [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Jean Kirstein, Boys in Skirts, Come Eating, Cute, Everyone Is Alive, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Gangbang, Jean Kirstein & Eren Yeager Friendship, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Pet, Minor Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Multi, Nipple Piercings, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Punk Jean Kirstein, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sharing a Body, Some Plot, Top Eren Yeager, Top Erwin Smith, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Marco Bott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StreetHawk1945/pseuds/StreetHawk1945
Summary: Marco calls his pet to his office, and poor Jean isn't sure what to expect...Or maybe he does know, and this was all his idea in the first place.
Relationships: Jean Kirstein & Eren Yeager, Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Jean Kirstein/Erwin Smith, Jean Kirstein/Levi, Levi/Erwin Smith, Marco Bott & Jean Kirstein, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Series: Bottom Jean Kirstein Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722415
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Blush

It wasn’t often that Master called him from work. In fact, he wasn’t sure he ever had. He knew his routine off by heart: and phone calls from Master certainly weren’t a part of that. At six o’clock, Master’s alarm would wake him, and he was always quick to get up. Good pets were never lazy. As soon as he was up, Master wanted to give him a quick kiss: his first one of the day, then it was straight to work. He would quickly get dressed in whatever clothes had been left out for him the night before and head into the kitchen to make Master breakfast. When he finally came into the kitchen, master would have him sit by his feet whilst he ate his breakfast and tell him what chores needed to be done that day. He found it comforting when he stroked his hair whilst he sat by him. Though, it was always better when he could suck his cock.

Today had been no different. With the taste of his cum still on his lips, Jean had said farewell to his Master as usual and listened as he locked the front door behind him. Initially, the hours passed by without incident. He tidied up after breakfast, sorted out their laundry, made up the Master bed and folded up the blankets, cleaned the ensuite bathroom and took the garbage out. There was only one task that was different from the norm today, and that was washing the toys Master had used with him last night. He could count on them to be different every time.

He began to blush as soon as he picked the plug up from where it had lain on the bedroom floor. Feeling it in his hands, he remembered how smooth it had felt as Master rubbed it between his legs. He felt arousal settling deep in his core as he traced the ridges of the plug. It had been the biggest he’d ever taken. Oh, how he’d cried out as Master had pushed the widest part into his tight hole. All it had taken was a quick tug on his leash and he had cum, without permission unfortunately.

Master had yet to punish him for that. So maybe that was why he got such a sinking feeling in his stomach when his dirty thoughts had been interrupted by his phone ringing. Jean quickly placed down the plug, wiping his hands clean and hurrying over to the bed where his phone lay. “Hello, Master?” On the other end of the phone, Marco released a contented sigh when he heard his sweet pet’s voice. He was always so obedient. “Good morning, pet. I want you to come to my office. I have sent a car to pick you up so you can forget about the rest of your chores. I left something for you to wear on the left-hand side of my wardrobe. Put that on quickly, understand?” Jean’s breath had caught in his throat. Hearing Master’s rough voice over the phone, demanding that he come to his office, ignited his submissive urges to the point where he wanted to drop to him knees there and then.

“Answer me, slut.” Master’s voice snapped him back to reality and he quickly stammered to reply. “I-I’m sorry, Master. Of course- I’ll get changed straight away. Thank you, Master.” Seemingly content with his reply, Marco hung up then and he breathed a sigh of relief. Relief that didn’t last long. Why did he want him in his office? Biting his lip, Jean quickly headed over to the wardrobe to see what had been left for him to wear. There was a short black skirt, his favourite pair of lacey black stockings and a simple white shirt. It was sleeveless and cropped so that it could be tied at the middle, but it was still just a shirt. There was no underwear and he blushed at the prospect of entering his master’s office like that. Nevertheless, he quickly got dressed and sorted his hair out in the mirror.

A car beeped just as Jean finished fixing the stockings into place. He didn’t give himself time to think about what could possibly be about to happen and after throwing a long coat on, he hurried out to the car. Master’s Chauffeur smiled at him from where he stood holding open the door to the sleek grey Mercedes and Jean was quick to climb in: he didn’t dare risk any of the neighbours seeing him. Not a minute was wasted, and they were soon off.

The journey seemed to pass by in a surreal blur. He couldn’t stop adjusting his outfit and glanced in the rear-view mirror to check that everything was okay. His two-toned hair was messy, as always, but he knew his master liked it when it was spiked out. He said it made him look innocent. As he fiddled with the piercing on his tongue, the driver, Hange, chuckled. “You look fine, kid. I’m sure he’ll just be pleased to see you.” Jean swallowed nervously, unable to find his voice to reply. See, Hange just didn’t understand. He was nervous because this could very well be a punishment. By the time they arrived, he had worked himself up to the point where he could practically hear the pounding of his heart. Hands clenched firmly by his sides; Jean allowed himself to be directed the quiet way to Master’s office.

This was it.

He lowered his gaze as soon as the door to Master’s office was opened by Hange, who stepped outside and shut it behind her. Though he wanted to look around and see what was going to happen, he kept his head down. They weren’t alone. “Hello, pet.” Master’s deep voice cut through the silence and Jean had to fight the urge to whimper. Unsure what to say, he stayed quiet. He flinched when he heard the rustle of clothing somewhere to his right and a soft chuckle swiftly followed. Who was there with them? “Pet, look up. I want you to meet some of my colleagues.” Slowly, Jean raised his head. Aside from Master, who was sat directly opposite him behind his desk, there were three other men.

“This is Eren, Erwin and Levi.” Master gestured at each of the men from left to right as he said their respective names and Jean slowly took in each of their appearances. Erwin seemed quiet, though he held his large frame with an air of confidence. Eren was clearly excited for this already as he couldn’t keep the smirk off his face, and he had that look in his deep emerald eyes that promised nothing but trouble. On the end, Levi was simply staring at him with just a look of mild disdain on his expression. However, with his dark hair and even darker gaze, Jean didn’t exactly feel comforted by that. They were three very attractive young men.

His Master cleared his throat then and Jean quickly swallowed around the lump in his own, focusing him attention on him once more. “Remove your coat sweetheart. I want to show off what belongs to me.” Arousal rushed through his body and the speed at which he tore off the coat showed just how excited he was for this. He had mentioned playing with someone else, someone new, to Master a month or so ago but he hadn’t seemed keen on the idea. Something about not wanting to share. Despite this, Jean had still told him of his fantasies of being used by multiple men. Of being their plaything: unable to have a say in anything that he was used for it. And now it was finally happening… Well, let’s just say that if he were wearing underwear it would be soaked through.

There was a soft hum of approval in the room once the coat hit the floor and Jean’s heart fluttered with happiness when he saw the look of pride in his Master’s eyes. He didn’t show a lot of emotion, but it was the little things that mattered. He was proud to be his owner. Levi glanced to Master, almost looking like he was waiting for some sort of sign. When he received a nod of approval, his eyes lit up with the first bit of emotion he’d shown all day. Curiosity. “So, your Master here tells us that you’ve been very naughty recently.” Jean nodded stiffly, biting him lip.

“Yes, Sir. I need to be punished.”

“Good boy.” Master replied before any of the other men could speak first, his voice a seductive purr that made Jean shiver. He knew the game. This wasn’t a punishment, but it excited him to think of it as one. “What are you waiting for then? Get over here.” Levi suddenly demanded, eyes flashing dangerously.

Jean had to pinch himself to believe that he was here. This was too good to be true! Leaving his converse by the door, he padded almost silently across the wooden floor as he crossed the room to where the three men were sat in front of his Master’s desk. He felt like a piece of meat: an object of lust whose only purpose was to please the men in front of him. When his Master suddenly stood up, he couldn’t help the soft gasp that escaped his lips. Marco smiled. “Turn around and kneel down, sweetheart.” He commanded. Jean didn’t hesitate to spin around and drop to his knees. If he weren’t trying to behave, he would have been begging for someone to touch him.

“Put your hands behind your back. Now Eren is going to cuff your wrists together, are you going to behave for him? I want an answer to every question, sweetheart.” The manacles were dangling from Eren’s fingertip and he could hear the metal chains clinking against one another. It was such a distracting noise… “Yes Master!” He swiftly snapped back to attention, cheeks flushing red when he caught his Master’s gaze. He had moved to stand in front of him and he knew that look in his eyes. He was enjoying this. Eren chuckled again, dropping to the floor behind Jean and swiftly shutting the handcuffs around his slender wrists. Another hand, colder, brushed against his skin and he nearly flinched away. “Hush.” A soft voice quietened him before the hand pushed the cuffs shut even tighter. Now they pinched at his delicate skin and he squirmed a little. No need to guess at who that was. Erwin was the only person who hadn’t spoken yet. Marco smiled and motioned towards Jean. “If you’re happy with what I’m offering, shall we get started?”

Together, Eren and Erwin pulled Jean to his feet. “On the desk?” Eren asked, quirking his brow at Erwin who simply nodded. It only really took one of them to lift him up on top of the desk and in seconds he was laid out before the four men. Jean was already panting in anticipation, trying to squirm but trapped with his hands cuffed beneath him. The position hurt… and he loved it. His gaze was quickly drawn towards Master who had moved to the edge of the desk, looking down at him with a watchful eye. His colleagues were having their fun, but he knew that as soon as he said the word they would have to stop. After all, Jean was his property alone.

“Hey-“ Levi suddenly snapped his fingers in front of him face. He blinked, struggling to bring himself back to reality. “You gonna look at me now, slut?” When he failed to reply, there was a soft hiss of air followed by a sharp pain in his cheek. He had smacked him. Jean whimpered. He was already making mistakes and they’d barely even started. “Yes Sir, sorry Sir…” He whispered, not daring to glance back at Master again. Levi licked his lips, looking him up and down. “Open your mouth.” Not daring to challenge him, Jean parted his sinful lips with the obedience of a perfectly trained submissive. Whilst he had been too busy worrying about pleasing Levi, Erwin had moved to stand by his head and as soon as him mouth was open, a spider gag was placed to keep it that way. With Levi holding his head up and Erwin securing the straps, it was just a moment before the gag was tightly around his head. Jean whined. Being controlled by so many hands and stared at by so many eyes was incredibly intimidating and he knew that Master was watching, proud of him for behaving for these dominants.

“This is how it’s going to go, sweetheart.” Erwin whispered into his ear, his low voice sending shivers down Jean’s spine. “We are going to tease you, fuck you, drive you to the brink of insanity, and only then will we leave you alone. You want to cum? Well tough. If you cum… well.” He trailed off, eyes flashing dangerously. Jean didn’t know what would happen, but he understood the threat. Master knew exactly how to break him. “Now you know that if you really need us to stop, you have to shake your head three times in a row, okay?” Erwin was explaining the rules, but he was slowly finding it very difficult to concentrate. As he spoke, Eren’s hand was starting to wander. First it ghosted over his thigh, brushing the hem of the skirt. “We’re not going to stop and ask you how you’re doing. Your Master has told us you’re trained well enough to understand that.” The hand was creeping up his skirt now and his breath hitched as fingers caressed his sensitive skin. Jean shivered, distracted, and Erwin narrowed his eyes. “You better be listening.”

Swallowing nervously, Jean made the best sound of agreement that he could whilst the gag was keeping his mouth open. Erwin allowed himself a little smile, fully aware of what Eren was doing. “Good boy.” He breathed, looking him over for just a second more before he moved away and up to the top of his head where Levi was still stood. His Master continued to watch from the opposite end of the table: silent.

“Put the clamps on him.” Levi ordered, his dominating tone making Jean wriggle against his restraints to which Eren laughed. “Oh no you don’t.” He pulled him back towards him by him hips, fingers suddenly brushing against his hard cock. Jean whimpered, trying to crane his head to look in Eren’s direction. Levi’s hand on his throat pushed him head back down quickly. He looked up at him, long eyelashes fluttering above those gorgeous amber eyes that were practically begging him to let him go. Erwin was undoing the buttons of his shirt and he wanted to watch. Levi just quirked his brow. “He’s a real sweetheart isn’t he Marco?” His Master said nothing. Levi hummed, reaching for his zipper and slowly pulling himself free, making Jean watch as every inch of his length was exposed.

Jean’s gaze may have been focused on Levi now, but he couldn’t be completely distracted from everything else that was going on. He began to whine as Eren’s thumb rubbed over his tip, moaning when a slick digit pressed into his hole after a brief moment of resistance. “Fuck, he’s tight.” Eren groaned, putting all of his efforts into finding Jean’s spot.

At the same time, Erwin had revealed the two sparkling bars that pierced his nipples and made an appreciative noise. “I don’t think clamps are necessary. Nipple piercings? You never mentioned that we’d get such a treat.” Without hesitation, he leaned down and wrapped his lips around one whilst his fingers went to fiddle with the other. Jean’s hips bucked up-wards, and he would have moaned if it weren’t for the sudden intrusion of Levi’s cock in his mouth.

Jean squeezed his eyes shut. With the gag in his mouth, there was nothing he could do except accept every inch that Levi pushed between his lips. His head had been moved so that it was hanging upside down over the edge of the desk and if he had felt exposed before, things only got worse.

“Ngahh!” Jean let out a high-pitched moan, and all three of them paused in their ministrations.

“Was that my doing?” Erwin questioned, smiling to himself.

“No I think it was mine.” Eren piped up and his lips quirked into a naughty smirk. He twisted his finger once more, pressing it against that sensitive bundle of nerves, and Jean once again jerked and cried out around Levi’s cock. Levi grunted and narrowed his eyes. “Keep that up Jaeger.” His thrusts were only shallow, but Jean had already let his jaw go slack.

There was pleasure from so many angles and even though they’d barely gotten started, Jean’s cock was already leaking all over his lean abdomen. When Eren pushed in a second finger, he whined lowly. He needed to cum so bad! His Master seemed to notice his plight, and a fourth pair of hands were quickly on his body.

“Do you want to cum? Is that what my little slut wants?” Jean couldn’t nod with Levi’s cock still fucking his throat, but he hoped the series of low whimpers and whines were enough to convince his master.

Marco exchanged a glance with the other men there, smiling at their expressions. Jean was fantastic like this. He’d never felt so proud of his boyfriend. “Sorry sweetheart but I’m afraid I can’t let that happen.” Jean should have known what was coming but he still sobbed when he felt the tight rubber ring come down around his cock.

Now, even if he wanted to cum, he had no chance.

Eren hummed in appreciation and added a third finger to the others that were already abusing Jean’s prostate. “Now that’s sorted, you ready to take our cocks, bitch?” Even Jean’s ears went red then. Every moan was being muffled by Levi’s length stuffed down his throat, but he had never felt so desperate to beg for it. His body felt like it was on fire, and he needed these men to put out the flames of desire.

At his attempt to consent, Levi finally smiled. “That’s a yes then.” He finally stood back leaving Jean’s mouth hanging open. “Flip him over.”

There was nothing Jean could do except whine as he was manhandled by Erwin and Eren who moved him, so he was on his knees with his chest pressed against the wood. From this angle, his stretched hole was presented perfectly, whilst his mouth was free at the other. He heard the click of a bottle being opened, and then felt the hard tip of someone’s manhood as it started to nose at his entrance. He flinched, whining lowly.

“Take it, bitch.” Fingers dug into his hips but when Jean went to look behind him, hands grabbed at his face and pulled him forward again. He looked up and found himself staring into a deadly emerald gaze. The length at his hole started to push in then and Jean cried out weakly, trying to shut his eyes. Eren smirked softly. “Don’t look away, I want to see your eyes. You love the stretch, don’t you?”

As each inch pushed past the tight ring of muscle, Jean’s moans grew louder and louder until he finally cried out as he felt the owner finally stop.

“Answer him.” Master’s voice cut through the haze, and Jean tried to swallow some of the drool pooling in his mouth. He couldn’t speak, but the nods of his head were more than enough. “Good boy.” There was no doubt that it was Master’s hand which ran through his hair. He leaned into the touch, however brief it was.

The comfort didn’t last long however as soon as it had started, it stopped, and instead it was replaced with a harsher grip tugging on his hair to bring his mouth around Eren’s cock. Levi started up a punishing rhythm of thrusts at the same time and Jean quickly lost himself to the feelings.

“You’re being so good for your Master’s friends, aren’t you?” It was Erwin muttering in his ear, kissing and biting his neck. Jean made a noise in response, and suddenly a piece of fabric came around his face, blocking out everything but the touch and feel of the men using him. He could feel every bit of Levi’s cock as it thrust in and out of his ass. He could taste Eren’s pre-cum on the back of his tongue, and he whined as Erwin thumbed over the tip of his own leaking cock. There wasn’t a moment where he found a chance to be silent; unable to come and subject to whatever these men wanted.

Jean loved it.

Levi’s thrusts quickly became more erratic as the minutes passed by, and with an almost animal-like growl he raked his fingers down Jean’s back and filled him with his seed. Jean’s throat felt too fucked to even respond. How did these men even have this much stamina? With that thought, Jean’s breathing was cut off when Eren’s hips bucked forward more powerfully than before and Jean whimpered as hot liquid spilled down his throat.

When Eren pulled back, cum and spit spilt down the sides of the gag and onto the desk beneath him. Jean coughed pathetically and let his head fall forward onto the wood with a gentle thud. He was already so tired and yet his member thrummed with excitement of what was yet to come. His punishment was far from over, but he knew he deserved every moment of it for coming without permission. Master owned his body, and it was his to control.

Jean’s break didn’t last long. As soon as Levi pulled out and stepped away, Erwin replaced him. His cock wasn’t as long, but it was definitely thicker, and Jean cried out weakly at the stretch.

“Eren take the gag off, I want to hear him.” Erwin grunted, running his hands down Jean’s pale thighs which were quivering from the intensity of it all.

Eren tugged the gag from his head with little hesitation and snatched a kiss from Jean’s swollen lips. “So cute.” He muttered, grinning a little more mischievously than before. The kiss grounded Jean somewhat, and though he couldn’t physically see them, he could picture those beautiful green eyes staring right back at him. He never would have imagined doing something like this with his best friend a few years ago. Maybe it changed when Eren walked in on him bent over Marco’s lap getting the most brutal spanking of his life so far. Or perhaps things got like this when Jean admitted to him that he’d always wanted the attention of multiple men at once, and Eren had jokingly suggested himself for the part. Jean didn’t care why; all he knew was that he loved it.

Erwin snapped his hips forward then, breaking Jean out of his train of thought and making him gasp against Eren’s lips.

“How does it feel, slut? You excited for your next load?” Levi’s voice came from his ear then and Jean jerked when fingers started pulling at his nipples.

“Y-Yes yes I can’t wait-“ His voice felt hoarse from all the noise he was making but that didn’t stop his next whine as Levi continued to tease the hard nubs until they were sore and Jean was squirming back against Erwin’s cock.

There was no sympathy from Master though. He had pulled a chair round to the front of the desk and watched with a dark gaze whilst palming at his cock through his pants. He couldn’t wait for his turn.

Levi grabbed at his hair, tugging his head back so his neck was exposed. At the same time, Erwin started to pound him even harder than before and Eren teased the tip of his cock between his thumb and index finger. It was too much!

“Thank your Master for letting us use you. Tell me how grateful you are for all this cock. You love it don’t you? You love being used like this.” Levi ordered, his grip unrelenting.

Tears of pleasure and pain and everything else were rolling down Jean’s cheeks and soaking the blindfold. He struggled to speak, but when he did it was completely genuine.

“T-Thank you ah- thank you Master! T-thank you for letting these ngh- men fuck me. I only want to p-please! I’m yours Master!” He practically yelled those last words, and he choked on a moan when Erwin pushed in right to the hilt and released his load with a loud groan.

Then he was pulling out, and Jean was empty again.

He made a soft noise of complaint, rocking his hips back in search of the next one. Only instead of hands grabbing at him, he was lifted from the table and onto someone’s lap. He sank down immediately onto another cock and yelped at the sudden movement. When he turned his head to the side, he could smell Eren’s cologne. “Miss me?” He breathed, kissing the side of Jean’s flushed cheek before he started to move.

In this position, everyone there could see Jean in all his glory. And Marco was happy to gorge himself on this feast for the eyes.

The most obvious thing was Jean’s cock which was weeping and swollen from how desperate he was to come. The tiny skirt would have been concealing it if it wasn’t so hard it pushed the material out of the way. It bobbed with each bounce on Eren’s length, and Marco could almost imagine slipping it between his lips and showing Jean the true meaning of the word insane. That would be a little too cruel though. The next thing Marco focused on was that milky, smooth skin and long legs. Jean had some muscles from his running, but he was far leaner than any of the other men in the room and the contrast between his pale tones and Eren’s tanned arms was fantastic. Marco licked his lips. Then there was the flash of metal, nearly concealed by the open shirt, and his mouth watered at those piercings which winked at him from afar. He’d been there the day Jean had got those when he was a punk 21- year-old just one year ago. Though, who was Marco kidding, Jean was still a punk.

He allowed himself a little smile as his eyes wandered up to the main event. Scratches and bite marks littered Jean’s skin but the expression on his face was priceless. He looked well and truly fucked. The black fabric was soaked with tears and his parted lips were pink and pouty from the gag. Jean wouldn’t have been able to see himself, but Marco hoped he knew how gorgeous he looked.

Eren suddenly struggled to his feet then, gripping Jean’s hips to keep him upright. With the angle, Jean felt completely impaled on the other man’s cock and bit down on his lip just to keep from screaming out. “Where’d you want my cum?” Eren panted, kissing and biting Jean’s neck as he spoke.

Whimpering, Jean tried to speak. “I want- I want- p-please”

“Yeah?”

“On his face.” Marco cut in then, and Jean groaned when he heard his voice.

Nodding, Eren shoved Jean forward and onto the desk once more where his body immediately hit the wood; ass stuck in the air. The skirt pooled around his hips and left his ass fully visible. His hole was twitching like it was ready for more and Jean quickly realised that the soft whining was coming from himself. He felt like he’d never gone so long on the edge of coming before.

Eren moved around to his front and tilted his chin up with one hand whilst he stroked himself to his release with the other. “Open up princess.” He smirked. Jean obeyed instantly, though most of the cum landed across his cheeks with the odd spatter in his hair. Eren moaned obscenely, pinching Jean’s chin just as he came and leaving a little pink mark.

With that, he pecked Jean’s lips, winked, and moved away. “Thanks, princess.”

They were finally done using him and now it was his Master’s turn.

Jean didn’t bother trying to raise his head when he felt those familiar fingers ghosting over the arch of his spine and into the dip of his back. He didn’t flinch away when they toyed with his cum-filled hole, nor did he complain as they brushed over his straining cock. It hurt, but just to have Master’s touch was a gift.

Those same fingers deftly undid the blindfold from around his eyes and Jean blinked wearily to try and clear his vision which had gone blurry from the sudden intrusion of light. He saw him then, right in front of him, and Jean could have cried with delight.

Marco.

“M-master.”

“Shhh it’s okay baby. You’ve been such a good boy. Do you want your master to let you come on his cock?” The others were quiet now, watching closely but not making any move to get involved.

“Yes please Master I’ve been good for you haven’t I? Please please fuck me I can’t wait any longer.” Jean whined, even shuffling forward so he could nuzzle into Marco’s hand. His eyes were glazed over and he had dropped completely. Marco swallowed.

He went as though he were going to kiss Jean’s neck, only to whisper a soft question into his ear. “Colour?”

“Green. Just fuck me, please.” Jean replied without hesitation. His gaze, whilst somewhat distant, was consumed by lust and he licked the corner of his lip which was still sore from the gag. He wanted, no, _needed_ this.

Marco relaxed at the look on Jean’s face and even allowed himself the tiniest of grins. “You’re unbelievable. Love you baby.” He whispered, not letting the other men hear his words. Jean blushed even harder at those kind words than he had at any of the degrading names he’d been called or things he’d done. He’d told Marco not to break the scene unless absolutely necessary, but he also loved the butterflies those words sent fluttering through his stomach.

Moving around to the other end of the desk, Marco slipped back into his role as Master with ease. “You’re such a mess down here you little slut. Are you sure you can even handle another load?” Jean nodded eagerly, even trying to push his ass back and into Marco’s waiting hand.

“Need your cum Master, feel so empty without you.” He whined, starting to feel angsty with such little physical contact. It practically hurt he was so desperate to cum.

“You do deserve it.” Marco pushed into him then, and Jean keened lowly. He was so wet and stretched that Marco had little difficulty driving inside in one movement. Squeezing his eyes shut, Jean moaned when he realised his Master wasn’t moving. It was like torture!

“P-please please Master fuck me- fuck me and fill me with your cum over and over again I need you inside of me. Y-you’re so big Master please, need to cum it hurts so much.”

By this point, Jean was just rambling. Marco loved each pathetic beg that fell upon his ears and he finally took pity in Jean when he started moving. At first, he started off slow and relished each drawn out moan that he pulled from Jean’s wrecked throat. The rocking movements drove his cock right into Jean’s prostate and the noises he earned in response were pure filth.

“Fuckin’ hell.” Eren muttered from where he was sat. Marco knew how he felt. Jean really was something else.

If Jean wasn’t so exhausted, he would have bounced his hips to meet each of his Master’s thrusts. “P-please.” He gasped after another strong thrust against his prostate, pushing his head against the desk in an attempt to hide his shame. His cock was practically purple by this point and he was getting so close to screaming ‘red’ just so he could cum. A hand grabbed onto his cummy hair then, and Jean whimpered when his head was pulled upward so his back was arched even further, and his cock pressed into the table.

“Please, what?”

“Please, Master.”

“Good boy.”

Marco reached underneath Jean then and in one swift movement, he pulled the ring from his length. It was all he could do just to keep fucking Jean through his orgasm.

The intensity was almost unbearable, to the point where Jean nearly didn’t even make a noise. His jaw dropped open in a silent cry and he shuddered violently in his Master’s grip. He clenched and tightened around the thick length inside of him with each wave of pleasure and within moments, he felt the familiar warmth of cum filling his hole for a third time. Finally.

Marco grunted, hips jerking throughout his high until he could finally settle. Jean may have been worked up, but Marco had also been forced to hold off until this moment. It was worth the wait. Only, if it weren’t for him holding Jean up by his hips, the boy would have collapsed. Marco pulled out, and Jean went limp.

Silence.

“Jean? Come on Jean speak to me baby.” The scene was over, the cuffs were unlocked, and Marco didn’t hesitate to pull Jean into his arms. When they had discussed doing this, Marco would never have believed it would have gone this far. It was exhilarating in every sense of the word. To pretend, if even for just a few hours, that Jean was his property and would do anything and everything asked of him, was mind-blowing. But Marco was not that kind of man. He would never claim to be Jean’s Master and he didn’t want to be. For a scene, however, it was truly mind-blowing. Only now, he was a little worried.

Jean seemed to be barely conscious and it was only when he smiled sleepily and snuggled into his arms that Marco finally started to relax. This punk would be the death of him. “How are you feeling?”

“Sticky…” Jean muttered after a moment, opening his eyes to look up at Marco. The smile he received made his heart flutter. It took him a second, but he managed to sit up so that he was snuggled up Marco’s lap.

Erwin and Levi had already zipped themselves away and settled in their chairs, but Eren, who was closer to the couple, had brought over a blanket to cover Jean up.

“Did you- did you guys enjoy it?” Jean asked softly, eyes filled with a sudden uncertainty. He wasn’t usually so insecure, but a scene like that had him worrying about whether or not he had pleased everyone. Levi was surprisingly the first one to speak. In or out of a scene, it was kind of still an ass, but he and Erwin had been friends with Marco for a good couple of years and as another gay couple on the bdsm scene, Marco had trusted them to get involved with this. Even if they were a few years older than them.

“You did great kid, don’t go beating yourself up about it I thought that was one of the rules.” He warned, still the strictest of them all. Jean blushed but said nothing and glanced to the next face he needed approval from.

Erwin’s cheeks were slightly red and his smile nothing but affectionate. “I had a great time Jean. We all did.”

“I think the bigger question was whether or not you enjoyed it?” Jean nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a voice much closer to him and looked to his left to see Eren sitting on the edge of the desk with a playful grin on his expression. They were the closest in age there having both been in the same class at college, and despite their differences they’d always gotten along.

Had he enjoyed it? Jean bit his lip, then grinned.

“I think the more important question is, when can we do it again?”

Marco chuckled softly, resting his head in the crook of Jean’s neck. “You’re ridiculous. Do you know how hard it is to rent the office out for this time of night and make sure no one else is going to be here?” Jean looked at him then, eyes wide and cute but also full of that spunk Marco loved to see. He grinned. “Who am I kidding, you’re worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shock horror this started off as a an original work with original characters and then I realised I'm shit at writing BxG and made it a JeanMarco fuck fest :D 
> 
> This fic is an absolute state and I'm going to go to hell, but hey! At least it's safe sane and consensual, hope you enjoyed :D


End file.
